


Glory

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Bloodline - Claudia Gray
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambition, Arkanis (Star Wars), Arranged Marriage, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Political Alliances, Scheming, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Even as a child, Lady Carise knew she'd never marry for love.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Carise Sindian, Armitage Hux/Carise Sindian, Leia Organa & Carise Sindian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



Lady Carise admired her reflection as she adjusted the ruby choker at her throat. She looked  _ good  _ in red, and tonight was a night to celebrate. After all, the First Order had kept the oath they'd made and she was once again  _ Lady  _ Carise Sindian, member of the council for the Elder Houses, with all the rights that entailed. All she had to do was marry a general she'd never met.

Even as a child, Lady Carise knew she'd never marry for love, and she was fine with that. It was a messy and complicated business. So was politics, but that was an arena she had a lifetime of experience in. One she could control, until she couldn't. Her betrothed was amicable enough, even if he had been the bastard child of a commandant and some _kitchen woman._ They had Arkanis in common, though Armitage remembered little of his homeworld and had barely ventured beyond the walls of his father's academy during his childhood. 

Most importantly, he desired emotional intimacy as little as she did, and shared her vision of a mutually beneficial,  _ political _ union. The New Republic had died with the Hosnian System, and the First Order reigned throughout the galaxy. Lady Carise smiled. She had suffered a temporary setback but, as always, she had chosen her alliances carefully and she had won. The only thing that would have made it sweeter would be seeing Princess Leia's face as  _ she  _ took her rightful place as Empress.

But she was getting ahead of herself - she and her betrothed had one more 'obstacle' to depose on their path to glory. For now, she would finish putting on her hanbok, then paint her eyes and lips, and brush her silken blue-black hair before braiding it and putting it in a bun, securing it with her binyeo. 

She had a wedding to attend.


End file.
